Poem
by kawaii mouse
Summary: ok ok it's a poem. hope u like! R+R!! (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!!!!) ::poem 4 up!!!::
1. A Poem

Ok ok, here's a poem I wrote a loong time ago. (I think it was even before I discovered CCS!!) Anyway, it kinda relates to S+S, or any other couple/person. Hope you like it!!! R+R!!!!! (and I will finish Lost Star soon. don't worry!!) ~kawaii mouse ;)  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.* Life's just a piece of your mind when you find someone you have been searching for all your life.  
  
Sometimes that's all on your mind.  
  
Ya just wanna be with that someone so you will feel at peace in your heart.  
  
You gotta hold on to that person and be happy with him all the time.  
  
Life's just not on your mind at all.  
  
You're swept into a dream world, a world so happy.  
  
You don't want to leave that dream world 'cause that's your reality.  
  
Life's just a piece of your mind when you find someone you have been searching for all your life.  
  
Sometimes that's all on your mind.  
  
Your dream world is your world, your happiness.  
  
When he is with you, your dream world is bliss.  
  
He's all you need, all you've ever wanted.  
  
And he feels the same about you.  
  
So, life's just a piece of your mind when you find someone you have been searching for all your life.  
  
Sometimes that's all on your mind.  
  
You'll be together forever, you know it's true.  
  
So hold onto your dream world so true.  
  
Be you, be happy, but most of all. be true. 


	2. Kirameki Shira ::Glitter Snow::

Kirameki Shira  
  
Falling down  
The glitter snow  
Circling 'round us  
Feeling no cold  
Because I'm right next to you  
  
Your warmth  
Your touch  
It warms my heart  
I sense you all around me  
Drawing me closer  
  
Kirameki shira  
Kirameki shira  
  
Falling down upon us  
Falling, falling down  
  
Like the fire we sit beside  
On those cold winter nights  
I am warmed by your love  
Everything about you warms my soul  
Warming my life  
  
Your arms around me  
Our fingers entwined  
Our hearts warmed by each other  
I love this closeness  
I only feel the warmth  
  
Kirameki shira  
Kirameki shira  
  
Falling down upon us  
Falling, falling down  
  
The snow flutters 'round us  
Like angels in flight  
We watch, holding hands  
Knowing something  
We never knew before  
  
The snow lights your face  
Even in the darkest nights  
I will remember this always  
Remembering  
The glitter snow  
  
And the night we fell in love  
  
Kirameki shira  
Kirameki shira  
  
Falling down upon us  
Falling, falling down  
  
Kirameki shira  
Kirameki shira  
  
Falling down upon us  
Falling, falling down  
  
Kirameki shira 


	3. Nichiyobi, Getsuyobi, Mokuyobi ::Sunday,...

Nichiyo-bi, Getsuyo-bi, Mokuyo-bi  
  
Everyday of the week  
I think of you  
Thinking  
Pondering  
Of where you are  
  
I always wait for you  
Each day  
Knowing you'll be there  
Always so kind  
Always so warm  
  
Nichiyo-bi, Getsuyo-bi, Mokuyo-bi  
I always wait for you  
  
Sunday, Monday, Thursday  
I always think of you  
  
You stand there waiting for me  
Just outside the school gates  
Smiling for me  
And you walk me home  
Making sure I'm there  
  
You wait for me in the morning too  
Standing outside my door  
Always with that smile on your face  
Smiling down at me  
Brightening my day  
  
Nichiyo-bi, Getsuyo-bi, Mokuyo-bi  
I always wait for you  
  
Sunday, Monday, Thursday  
I always think of you  
  
No more than friends  
Yet you always are there  
My love, my hope  
I wait for you  
Everyday  
  
I wait for the day  
That you will love me too  
I wait patiently for that day  
But I always smile back at you  
Sunday, Monday, Thursday  
  
I love you  
  
Nichiyo-bi, Getsuyo-bi, Mokuyo-bi  
I always wait for you  
  
Sunday, Monday, Thursday  
I always think of you  
  
Nichiyo-bi, Getsuyo-bi, Mokuyo-bi  
  
I love you 


	4. Watashi no ashiino sama, zutto ::I'll be...

Watashi no ashiino sama, zutto  
  
I stand there  
Watching the sun rise  
The dawn lights my face  
Wishing you were beside me  
  
I wait in loneliness  
For the day you will return  
Morning's here  
Time to go to school  
  
Watashi no ashiino sama, zutto  
Standing in the summer sun  
  
I'll be waiting for you, always  
I'll be waiting for when you come  
  
Noon bells chimed  
Lunch is through  
Oh, how I wish  
I was sitting beside you  
  
Classes  
Day in, day out  
Afternoon and sun  
Warming my heart  
  
Watashi no ashiino sama, zutto  
Standing in the summer sun  
  
I'll be waiting for you, always  
I'll be waiting for when you come  
  
Everyone thinks I'm strange  
Waiting and waiting for you  
"Just move on," they say  
But I just go on waiting anyway  
  
The sun is setting  
And I'm still standing here  
Letting the warm sun slide into the cool night  
I still know you'll come  
  
Watashi no ashiino sama, zutto  
Standing in the summer sun  
  
I'll be waiting for you, always  
I'll be waiting for when you come  
  
I still remember your eyes  
Watching the summer sunset with me  
Promising without any words  
That you'll come back to me  
  
And now as I stand here  
In the summer sun  
I see you running towards me  
  
I knew you'd come  
  
Watashi no ashiino sama, zutto  
Standing in the summer sun  
  
I'll be waiting for you always  
I knew you'd come 


End file.
